fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Linca Bluebell
Linca Bluebell (リンカ ツリガネスイセン, "Rinca Tsuriganesuisen") with her real name being "Sol Florestina", is a female Mage and a member of the Independent Guild Club Oz. Formerly a princess of the Kingdom of Aerith and elder sister to Lumina Florestina, she left her position and her old name behind in favor of a life on the road in search of the many artifacts hidden throughout the world. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment TBN: Magic and Abilities Meteor Magic With this Magic, Linca is able to summon down from the sky large chunks of debris of varying sizes that have been broken off of an asteroid or comet. The speed at which the falling debris cuts through the atmosphere creates an immense amount of friction, causing the debris to heat up and change into a massive fireball. Being hit by the summoned object can often have dehibilitating effects, if not death all on its own. Linca is capable of changing the landscape with this Magic as she can cause large craters to form, obliterating almost anything that has been caught in the impact. The magnitude of destruction caused by this Magic was enough to make Shiranui Ryūzetsu, who utilizes an incredibly destructive magic herself, to become stunned. A drawback of this Magic is that it takes a significantly large amount of Eternano to be stored in order to summon a meteor, with larger meteors subsequently requiring more energy to summon. Another drawback of this Magic is that it is not ally-friendly as there is not a way to target an enemy and not hit an ally if they are to close to the target point, so Linca has to utilize this Magic sparingly in order to avoid killing allies. However, the user is often immune to the effects of their spells, hardening their bodies enough to withstand the impact. Spells Mother Catastrophe (母災害, Haha Saigai): Impact Boulder (影響がボルダー, Eikyō Ga Borudā): Crown Mountain (冠山, Kanzan): Linca's strongest spell in her arsenal. She utilizes a vast majority of her stored magical energy in order to activate this spell. To initiate the activation, Linca will hold both of her hands toward the sky creating a silver colored magic crest above her body as she calls out the name of the spell. After she does so, the sky begins to darken considerably and begins to display a ripple effect as a large rocky object starts to descend, only displaying the very tip at first. As it comes further down through the sky, the full size of this incredible spell can be seen. Its size is so grandiose that it can be seen from miles away, often striking fear in the heart of those who witness it. The speed at which this large object moves is nothing to joke about as it quickly starts crashing toward its target destination. Due to its size, Crown Mountain is easily capable of destroying an entire town and a good portion of the surrounding area in a single attempt, making escape a seemingly impossible task to accomplish. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Club Oz Category:Meteor Magic User